


Plans for the future

by MsDaring



Series: August Writing Madness [14]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Wedding Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/pseuds/MsDaring
Summary: Javi and Yuzu have a serious talk during their fist date.





	Plans for the future

**Author's Note:**

> Hi theeere!
> 
> This is just a small, silly little piece!
> 
> Today's prompt was _intentions_.

After a couple of days in Toronto, Javi was ready to fulfil his promise. Not the one about making Yuzu scream –although that one would come in time, too–, but rather the taking him out on a date.

Javi... isn’t great at planning, but he knows enough to at least book a table in a nice restaurant. And aware that Yuzu was biased towards Japanese gastronomy, the choice was almost made for him. It isn’t the time to surprise him with something strange. Plus, it is a place they both know and feel comfortable in, so any possible awkwardness would be only due to Javi's mess-ups.

Already sitting at the table, Yuzu is cheerfully telling him about some of the newest antics surrounding him and his mysterious nature as a figure skater. Apparently there had been some speculation around Yuzu's programs, and he was having a good laugh about it.

“Well, you can't blame them for wanting to know. From what I've read, people were quite taken with your Phantom at FaoI,” replies Javi, having read at least a bit about the kind of reception that Yuzu’s program had had among his fans.

“Oh, I think the audience wasn't the only one taken with the program,  _ Javier _ .” The Japanese accent is especially noticeable whenever Yuzu uses his full name, but it is clear that Yuzu’s intention is to mock him. Yuzu is looking at him with knowing eyes, and a teasing smirk painted on his lips. 

Javi wants to wipe it off with a kiss.

And look, Javi may still have some reservations when making a certain type of comments to Yuzu, since he had been repressing those feelings for a long time now... But he is a proud Spanish after all, and both of them have always had a habit of teasing each other (although admittedly not in the same way).

“If you're talking about me, let me tell you the program was impressive. But the thing I'm taken with is not your skating,  _ cariño _ . It’s you.”

The statement prompts a sweeter smile on Yuzu, who briefly looks down at his food with… Is that a blush on his cheeks? Hah! Javi 1 – Yuzu... probably 4 or 5, at this point. He was the champion of playful remarks, among other things.

Looking up again, Yuzu smiles, leaving the chopsticks he had been using to eat on the table, and looking at him all serious, although the playfulness doesn't leave his features.

“Okay, Javi. Serious talk,” he says, and for a second Javi believes him. A clear mistake, since he squints in amusement. “What are your intentions with me, exactly?”

Javi is surprised, and he can't bite down the sudden snort that escapes his lips.

“That sounds an awfully lot as if you were expecting me to propose. I have no rings here today, I must say,” Javi replies, enjoying the flirty attitude that both of them are sporting. “Maybe give me a couple of weeks.”

“I'm disappointed, Javi. You'll have to give me half your dessert as payment for this offence,” Yuzu says with a dramatically hair toss before fixing Javi with his curious glaze, again. “But I'm half serious. About marrying you too, but... You want a serious relationship, right? Exclusive? I don't want to share Javi.”

Javi crosses his arms on top of the table, letting his eyes wander around Yuzu's face and down to his hands, now obscured from view. Javi wonders if he's playing with the tablecloth, trying to ease the nerves, or if he's as calm as he appears.

“Of course I want something serious, Yuzu. Age might be turning me into a selfish man, but I want you all to myself. In romantic terms, don't get me wrong,” because he didn't want to sound like a control freak, they both were allowed friends. Everyone known that Javi had quite a few. “So... Well, would you like to be my boyfriend? Sorry, it sounds a bit juvenile. Monogamous partner?”

Yuzu smiles, eyes disappearing in mirth, and Javi feels Yuzu's foot resting against his ankle. That's probably as touchy as he will get in such a public place, with so many people around them.

“I was expecting a grand gesture, what with you being Spanish and all..,” he jokes, blatantly faking disappointment, looking rather proud of himself. “But... yes. Yes, to both, whatever you want to call me.”

Javi knows he's smiling stupidly now, but he can't help it. Once he realized he loved Yuzu, he never thought he would have a chance, and now… Well, there they are, talking about monogamous partnerships.

“I promise I will make an effort with that marriage proposal,” Javi says instead of a very cheesy line, saving those for when they’re both alone. 

The comment, however, draws a laugh out of Yuzu. He had been the one cracking the nuptial jokes, lately. Javi thought it was appropriate to join him.

“Are wedding jokes going to be our thing now, Javi?”

When Javi looks up again, Yuzu is looking at him with a fond smile on his lips, clearly amused by the thought. The happiness of the moment, realizing that they are  _ really _ going to be an item now, has put Javi on his cheekiest mood.

“Who said I was joking,  _ cariño _ ?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this barely there plot, and two buckets of fluff <3!!


End file.
